bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Lami
Lami was an X-Force empowered Elite Rahkshi on the Isle of Recla Nui. Biography Early Life Lami began its' life as a Kurahk, in service to the Brotherhood of Makuta, when it was are created from a Kraata-Cu that was dipped into Energized Protodermis. A second Kraata-Cu was then needed to run the Rahkshi armor that was created. The Makuta of Keetongu who had created the Kraata that became Lami possessed an innate X-Force and this was passed on to a select few of the Rahkshi she spawned. Eventually Lami began to awaken its' X-Force powers and become its' own being, gaining new armor and powers. At some point it ended up on Recla Nui following Queln, the leader of its' brethren, who, after learning about its' powers from the Makuta, killed her with its' new found dimensional abilities. ''VX After being on the island for a short period of time, Queln soon ordered the X-Rahkshi to move out against the Toa Recla. It engaged in battle against Yuna, who quickly defeated Lami, and Queln then called for a retreat. A few days later, the Rahkshi encountered the other factions in a cave system, entering the fight against the Toa Recla, X-Rahi and Skakdi. Lami faced off against Zera, who took Lami's Heat Vision attack to her chest. She countered, using her Water scythe attack to finish Lami off. It later fled with the others, except for Myers. Within a day or two, Gelt, Lami, Queln, Kes and the Toa Recla ended up in a large scale battle, with Lami primarily fighting Leros and Yuna. As the fight went on, mysterious energy bursts came from the sky, powering the four non-Toa. They began to hammer away at the Toa, easily defeating them and whoever else they were fighting. They took hits and were beaten around, but ultimately showed no actual damage. As the battle went on, the X-Rahkshi teamed up against Kes, while the Toa fled. The next day, Lami went through a wooded area, searching for enemies. It encountered Leros, who was hiding in a tree from a previous attack. The two fought briefly, until Leros used his rollcall, causing Lami to question him, allowing both a momentary rest. The battle then continued, and soon, Lami used its' Anger powers on Leros, causing him to become enraged. In the ensuing battle, Lami threw everything it had at Leros, but its' own powers proved its' undoing, as Leros used his unleashed anger to run Lami through with its' own weapon, leaving Lami to die a slow and painful death, in an out of the way location. Abilities & Traits Lami enjoyed using its' powers of Anger on others and took delight in seeing inner conflict amongst teammates. Due to the X-Force, it also had the power of Heat Vision. Tools Lami carried a Staff of Anger with spiked and bladed ends. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *VX'' Category:Automatons Category:Kraata Category:Rahkshi Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:X-Force Category:Elite Rahkshi Category:Koji